Siempre estare contigo
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Una hermosa historia de amor... Bueno mejor lean!


Hello everybody, Ok this is my first translation in FF

Bueno este es un fic muy bueno de MiTSU es una historia increíble… no es mio, yo sólo lo traduje a español para aquellos que no son muy bueno en inglés _(para más información visita mi perfil ^^ pliz!)_

Disclaimer: K-on no es mio, porq si fuera Mio, pues no estaría Ritsu ni Yui ni Azusa ni Mugi... el punto es que K-on no me pertenece si así fuera sería un super Yuri xD

Y ahora solamente diré: Disfruten!

_**

* * *

**_

_*** Siempre estaré contigo**__*****_

_Mientras podamos guardar recuerdos en nuestros corazones, nada estará verdaderamente perdido..._

En una tarde, la brillante luz del Sol brillaba a través de la ventana del tercer piso y entraba al Salón de Música Ligera de la Escuela Sakuragoka. Dentro estaban 5 chicas muy animadas, todas sentadas en la mesa al fondo del salón. Un llanto frustrante rompió la conversación entre las chicas cuando Azusa se defendía de los avances agresivos de su mayor.

"Yui, Qué estás haciendo?" gritó Azusa mientras empujaba a Yui. Yui tomó a Azusa de las manos, sus labios desesperadamente buscaban un hogar en los de la joven. Ritsu y Mio veían la escena con clara diversión, sin embargo Mugi estaba emocionadísima con la adorable escena en frente de ella. Azusa consiguió empujar a la muy emocionada chica a su propia silla y luego suspiró cuando vio la cara desanimada de Yui.

"Vamos, Azu-miau!" rogó Yui chupándose el dedo dolorosamente.

"No, Yui!" contestó Azusa firmemente.

"Pero, Azu-miau! Ellas lo hicieron! Por qué no podemos?" dijo Yui cuando señaló a Ritsu y Mio. Ritsu se recargó y le dio a Mio un rápido beso en los labios, lo que provocó un intenso sonrojo de parte de la morena.

"Ves! Lo hicieron de nuevo!" dijo Yui mientras Ritsu sonreía y Mugi se recobraba de casi ahogarse con de su té.

"No estamos en una relación como ellas están!" Respondió Azusa severamente, lo que provocó que Yui gimoteara más. La sonrisa de Ritsu creció cuando Mio se sonrojó aún más al ser el centro de atención otra vez.

'_Te encanta ser el centro de atención, verdad?' _Pensó Mio con una pequeña sonrisa cuando veía a su sonriente novia.

"Bien, debemos irnos, tenemos una cita está noche," Dijo Ritsu mientras se levantaba de su silla y tomaba a Mio de la mano. Ritsu y Mio salieron del cuarto juntas, dejando a Azusa defendiéndose de los nuevos ataques de Yui, y a Mugi para que lo disfrutará ella sola.

Cuando la pareja llegó a la banqueta de afuera de la escuela, Ritsu tomó rápidamente la mano de Mio lo que causó que ésta se sonrojara ligeramente. Ritsu notó el sonrojo y sonrió con felicidad.

"Aún te sonrojas con este simple contacto?" Dijo con burla Ritsu y las mejillas de Mio de tornaron aún más rojas.

"N-no estoy sonrojada por eso!" Reprochó Mio. "Estoy pensando en algo" Mintió en un intento de salvarse de cualquier burla.

"Oh? Pensando en lo que hicimos _después _en la cita anterior?" Se burló Ritsu con un guiño sugestivo y Mio se sonrojó aún más de la cuenta.

"C-cállate" Contestó Mio con una pequeña sonrisa. Las chicas llegaron a la esquina, cruzaron la calle, y finalmente llegaron a un restaurante muy lujoso. Entraron, y Ritsu se aseguró de tomar la mano de Mio para hacer énfasis, lo que avergonzó a la tímida chica.

"Una mesa para usted y la… señorita?" preguntó la anfitriona cortésmente cuando vio a las chicas tomadas de la mano. Mio se sonrojó y Ritsu sonrió felizmente.

"Si!" contestó y la anfitriona las llevo a través del restaurante. Una vez que las chicas se sentaron en un agradable lugar la mujer les dio el menú.

"Un mesero estará con ustedes pronto" dijo simplemente antes de dejar a las dos solas. Mio escaneó el menú rápidamente, queriendo apresurarse y decidir lo que quería.

'_Guau' _pensó al ver el alto precio de cada platillo del menú.

"Ritsu… esto es muy~" iba a decir pero Ritsu ya tenía pensado lo que debía contestarle.

"Yo pago, Mio" dijo mientras bajaba el menú.

"Pero~" iba a decir Mio pero Ritsu la detuvo otra vez.

"No es nada, en serio, he ahorrado para traerte aquí" dijo y con eso Mio se sonrojó.

"En serio?" preguntó con sorpresa. Ritsu tomó la mano de Mio y asentó con la cabeza.

"Han pasado tres semanas desde que estamos juntas, creí que debíamos celebrar" Dijo.

"No crees que es muy pronto para celebrar nuestra relación?" Contestó Mio jugando. El rostro de Ritsu se tornó raramente serio lo que sorprendió a Mio.

"Te he amado por mucho tiempo, por años me he contenido, pero ahora voy a expresarte mis sentimientos, cada momento cuenta mucho para mi" Dijo Ritsu y Mio simplemente la miro en silencio con asombro.

"Ritsu..."

"Están listas para ordenar, señoritas?" Preguntó un joven mesero sonriente, rompiendo su momento romántico. Las dos ordenaron, y comenzaron a hablar en una manera más casual, principalmente sobre la escuela y el club. Sus platillos llegaron rápidamente, comieron y hablaban mientras disfrutaban de su cena.

Sin querer Mio colocó su mano en la mesa como si fuera a hablar de algún tema en especial. Cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba por un momento, pero inmediatamente los abrió cuando sintió una suave presión en su mano, la mano de Ritsu estaba gentilmente sobre la suya con una sonrisa coqueta en su cara. Apoyó su mano en su codo y miró a Mio a los ojos de una manera seductora.

"Alguna vez te he dicho lo suaves y lindas que son tus manos, Mio?" Dijo coquetamente mientras jugaba con el dedo índice de Mio. La respiración de Mio llegó a su garganta cuando Ritsu jugaba con sus otros dedos. Tomó las manos de Mio con las suyas, y comenzó a frotar sus yemas de los dedos.

"Especialmente para alguien que toca el _bajo_" comentó mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

"R-Ritsu..." Dijo Mio jadeando un poco. Ritsu sonrió maliciosamente y continuaba jugando con los dedos de Mio.

"R-Ritsu, d-deberíamos irnos…e-es tarde…" llegó a decir Mio librándose del agarre de Ritsu. Ella la miró decepcionada por un segundo y luego se reanimó.

"Esta bien, esta bien… supongo que podemos _continuar _después?" Dijo Ritsu mientras le sonreía a Mio. Pagó por la cena y las chicas se fueron, riendo felizmente, caminando y hablando.

Caminaban felizmente por la calle. Las dos enamoradas estaban tan distraídas que cuando cruzaban la calle no notaron las luces que venían hasta que fue muy tarde.

"Mio! Cuidado!" Gritó la chica cuando empujó a la morena. Mio sólo pudo dar un breve vistazo antes que las luces la cegaran y todo lo que escuchó fue un estruendo y terrible golpe.

"Ritsu!" Gritó acercándose a la otra chica, hincándose y poniendo su cabeza en su regazo.

"M-Mio?" Preguntó con una respiración débil. El conductor del auto rápidamente tomó su celular para llamar a una ambulancia.

"Shh, no hables" Susurró Mio con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Vas… vas a estar bien" aseguró, más para ella misma que para Ritsu. Ritsu sonrió débilmente a la triste chica antes de toser sangre. Mio gritó presionando su mano en el pecho de Ritsu, retirándola para verla llena de sangre.

"S-sólo aguanta, Ritsu" Suplicaba con una voz agitada por la tensión.

"M-Mio, yo…" Trató de hablar pero Mio no se lo permitió.

"Por favor, Ritsu! No hables…" Suplicó tomando los brazos de la otra chica. Ritsu continuó sonriéndole débilmente a Mio. Su respiración se volvió irregular, su pecho se cubría de sangre.

"Mio… estas últimas semanas contigo… han sido las mejores de mi vida" Alcanzó a decir con la garganta y los pulmones llenos de sangre.

"N-no digas eso! Vas a estar bien!" Gritó y sus lágrimas caían al rostro de Ritsu.

"N-no, no voy a estarlo…" Dijo con desaire, con sus heridas, con sangre goteando de su boca. Mio comenzó a sollozar como niño colocando la cabeza de Ritsu en su pecho.

"Siempre…" comenzó Ritsu mientras buscaba débilmente la cara de Mio, tocando su mejilla y secándole las lágrimas.

"…siempre estaré…" siguió diciendo y sus dedos pasaron de la mejilla de Mio hacia su garganta y finalmente llegar a presionar gentilmente su pecho.

"…contigo…" terminó de decir con su brazo cayendo y sus párpados cerrados mientras esos ojos orbes perdían su resplandor. Mio sacudió el cuerpo de su novia, indispuesta a aceptar lo que había pasado.

"No puedes estar muerta… no puedes…" Repitió una y otra vez mientras seguía sacudiendo el cuerpo de la chica muerta. Finalmente Mio se detuvo y quedó en silencio por un momento antes de soltar un grito de desesperación hacia el cielo desolador con los sonidos de la ambulancia a lo lejos.

El funeral de Ritsu tuvo lugar una semana después y no había ningún par de ojos secos, excepto los de Mio. Ella no había llorado desde la noche en que la escandalosa chica murió aunque nadie la miraba extrañado. Si alguien no lo entendía, no se lo preguntaba.

Yui, Mugi y Asuza estaban inconsolables a lo lejos, pero Mio estaba aún más lejos. No quería ver a la chica en el ataúd; ella no estaba muerta, seguía viva en sus recuerdos.

Después en la noche, el peso del funeral finalmente derribó a Mio y lloró incansablemente en su cama por horas. Solamente hasta que su garganta le dolió por el llanto y sus ojos quedaron sin lágrimas simplemente se acostó en la cama y miró al techo. Todo lo que veía le recordaba a Ritsu, incluso la almohada aún olía a su cabello. Un golpe de ira llegó a Mio, tomó la almohada y la arrojó a través de la habitación antes de continuar nuevamente con el llanto.

No fue a la escuela esa semana y la siguiente; no tenía ánimo para nada. Sentada en su cama, recordó esa vez cuando ella y Ritsu habían escrito una canción juntas como pareja. Ese recuerdo llenó su mente, cuando una extraña idea vino a ella y saltó de su cama al escritorio.

Tomó un pedazo de papel y derramó sus sentimientos en ese papel, en ese momento casi sintió la mano de Ritsu guiándola, se sintió tal y como cuando se distraía demasiado por la cercanía de la otra chica. Terminó la canción con unas cuantas lágrimas en el papel, afortunadamente ninguna manchó las palabras.

'_Ella no esta muerta… sigue viva… en mi' _Pensó mientras sostenía las letras contra su pecho.

"Gracias a todos, hoy tenemos a una invitada muy esperada en el estudio" el conductor de radió hablaba muy animado en el micrófono. "Ha estado peleando por los primeros lugares de las listas desde hace 5 años, pero ahora es la número uno con su más reciente éxito: Always with me!" el anfitrión siguió y un grupo de gente trajo a una chica alta y de cabello negro.

"Ahora se nos une, la nueva sensación, Mio Akiyama!" el hombre aplaudió y Mio le ofreció una sonrisa cortés.

"Gracias, es bueno estar aquí" Dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

"Mio, cuéntanos, que te atrajo hacia la música en primer lugar?" le preguntó el chico emocionado. La sonrisa de Mio se borró por un segundo pero siguió manteniendo la imagen animada.

"Lo siento, eso es personal" Contestó Mio

"Ooh, pero no tan personal para los fans que te están escuchando, verdad?" el anfitrión comentó fingiendo tristeza. La expresión de Mio calló por un momento pero en seguida reaccionó.

'_Tengo que mantener mi imagen' _Pensó

"Bueno, perdí a una querida… amiga hace unos años, y he dedicado mi vida para seguir con ella a través de la música" Dijo Mio evitando que su voz se quebrara para mantener su imagen.

"Perdiste? Ella se fue?" preguntó el hombre, esperando no pasarse.

"…Si, está en un mejor lugar ahora" contestó Mio con su voz un poco quebrada, pero fue algo que pudo esconder con su talentos vocales.

"Bueno, lo escucharon aquí amigos!" ha estado sonando por años pero ahora es la número uno 1 asegúrate de comprar su sencillo: _Always with Me!" _dijo el anfitrión animadamente.

"Desde aquí a cualquiera que nos escuché, pasen una buena noche!" concluyó el chico, lo que significaba el final del programa. Mio cortésmente le dio la mano antes de salir del estudio.

Aunque Mio salió por la puerta trasera, al momento que ella salió fue rodeada por reporteros, fotógrafos y fans gritones. A cualquier lado que ella volteara estaba alguien con un micrófono o con pluma y papel y no podía ni oír sus propios pensamientos. Cuando finalmente logró reaccionar, ignoró a los entrevistadores y se enfocó en la gente que realmente estaba conectada a su música: sus fans.

Mio sonreía cálidamente cuando daba cada autógrafo. Realmente disfrutaba sentir la pluma marcar el papel, la cara de una joven e incluso tomarse algunas fotos. Finalmente llegó al final de la larga línea de fans, apenas protegida por un guardaespaldas, llegó a la última persona que sostenía pluma y papel.

"Y a quién le estoy haciendo este autógrafo?" Preguntó con gran dulzura, no tenía que fingirlo. El rostro de la chica estaba cubierto por una capucha gris.

"Ritsu Tainaka" parecía que una voz flotó desde la capucha provocando que el corazón de Mio se detuviera y su sangre se congelará. Su rostro empalideció y comenzó a estremecerse incontrolablemente.

"Qué…?" Preguntó. La chica le arrebató la pluma y el papel y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

"No! Espera!" Gritó mientras corría por entre las personas, encontrando el ímpetu para ser fuerte pero no tosca con ellas. Atravesó a la gente y divisó a la chica encapuchada desaparecer en la oscuridad de un callejón.

"Espera" Gritaba siguiendo a la otra chica. Pasó a través de oscuridad y callejones, para así perder a cualquier fan o fotógrafo que la pudiera seguir, hasta que se encontró totalmente perdida.

'_Ahora lo hice…' _Pensó con desesperación cuando no pudo determinar donde estaba. _'Y quién era esa chica…?' _pensó cuando volvía por el camino que vino. Pegó un brinco asustada cuando vio a aquella chica estando a unos pasos de ella, su cara todavía estaba cubierta por oscuridad, la luna llena de aquella área las bañaba con una luz fantasmal.

"Q-quién eres?" Preguntó Mio.

"Ya te olvidaste de mi, verdad?" una voz juguetona vino de la capucha.

"No puede ser!" gritó Mio cuando la otra chica se quitó la capucha, revelando una cabellera café, agarrada por una banda. Había una sonrisa juguetona en la cara no-crecida de Ritsu.

"Esto es… una locura! Tu… estás muerta!" Dijo Mio frenéticamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Esa es la forma de tratar a tu novia?" Dijo Ritsu acercándose a Mio.

"Quédate ahí!" le gritó Mio "Debo estar enloqueciendo! Te vi morir" exclamó Mio envolviéndose con su brazos para controlar su tembloroso cuerpo, su voz se ahogó con emoción. La sonrisa juguetona de Ritsu se volvió una triste mientras se acercaba a Mio, la diferencia en estatura era aún más clara al ver que Mio había crecido y Ritsu no había cambiado nada.

"…Pero estoy muerta" contestó Ritsu suavemente, su voz se volvió un sonido hueco. Ritsu extendió su brazo y tocó la mejilla de Mio, su mano se sentía fría y vacía. El corazón de Mio latió muchas veces mientras su mejilla parecía vibrar con su propia vida por el tacto de Ritsu.

"Pero… cómo es posible?" preguntó Mio con el miedo convirtiéndose en deseo al sentir la mano de su novia muerta en su mejilla. Ritsu la miró a los ojos, el deseo y amor irradiaban en ellos.

"Sólo quería… un último momento contigo" Dijo tristemente acariciando la mejilla de Mio con su dedo. "No me dejaron venir por mucho tiempo, pero te he estado observando, he visto que me mantienes viva en tu música" decía mientras Mio la veía paralizada en silencio.

"Finalmente me dejaron verte una vez más, lo notaron también, como me mantienes viva en tu corazón" dijo acariciando su mejilla, su cuello y poniendo su mano contra la de Mio.

"Y, te lo dije, Mio…" dijo tranquilamente poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar la altura de Mio, lentamente acercándose y besando los labios de Mio con los suyos. El corazón de Mio se disipó mientras recordaba los besos de su amada perdida. Todo el sentimiento reprimido que contuvo por años se esfumó cuando tomó el control y sujetó a Ritsu por la cintura, levantándola más, permitiéndole besarla en serio.

Mio derramó lágrimas cuando sentía el calor reconfortante que irradiaba del cuerpo de Ritsu y de sus labios, en contraste con la caricia fría y sin vida que sintió hace unos momentos,

"Ritsu… Ritsu…" repitió entre besos liberando cada gota de amor que tenía contenida por años para su novia muerta. Entonces, sin aviso, se fue. Mio abrió los ojos y encontró sus brazos vacíos. Frenéticamente revisó el lugar, pero la chica no mostraba señal por ningún lado. Todavía sentía el calor de su cuerpo, se aferró al aire como si Ritsu fuera a volver a aparecer a su llamado. Mio se arrodilló y miró el orbe plateado en el cielo, antes de que escuchara una voz tenue, casi imperceptible flotando entre el viento que decía:

"…Siempre estaré contigo."

* * *

Eso es todo, saludos. Y espero reviews!

Ok, if you understand this! Then say thanks to this girl Thecrazyrabbidfangirl who is the real autor of the story!


End file.
